


The Mysterious Maiden and The Lonely Kid

by MewMewKitten



Category: KOUKOU DABORA!
Genre: F/M, Help I thought of this ship by accident and now I really like it, Niche Fandoms, Rare Fandoms, dadamura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMewKitten/pseuds/MewMewKitten
Summary: What if Koukou Dabora followed Iris, the mysterious maiden herself? And what if Kota was also shoved into the game with her? What if they formed a friendship with each other, an alliance, if you will, that ended up growing into something more... potentially?
Relationships: Iris Maive/Kota, Iris Maive/Tochii





	The Mysterious Maiden and The Lonely Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I've never really made fanfictions before, so please go easy on me! Also, this is the first Koukou Dabora fanfiction, not to brag. Not sure what else to say. If you have no idea what Koukou Dabora is then please check it out! If you already do, then hopefully this is a faithful experience whilst also bringing something new to this as well. I'll also be trying to include headcanons and theories based on what I know, though I may be misremembering certain things as well. Some of these were simply made up for the sake of the story as well. Either way, this is unlikely to be entirely accurate, so just consider it an AU! Heck, it already is. Alright, I'm boring you with this note so please enjoy the chapter that lies ahead!

Black.

All there was black as far as the eye could see.

Then, a person appeared in the darkness. The person was curled into a ball. She slowly stepped up, the darkness fading into the street of a town at night. She took a moment to look around her.

 _"Shit! Shit! I guess I'm stuck in this game now..."_ She thought, audibly sighing. A door opened just across the street, calling for her to come inside. They knew her name, it terrified her.

"Where have you been? We've been worried!" Said the middle-aged woman. She looked quite similar to the girl with similar hair. A middle-aged man appeared from another room, the same eyes as her. Even with those features, those were NOT her parents.

"I... was out on a walk..." She gulped. _"That was the worst excuse I've ever made... Let's see if they're dense enough to buy it."_

"Oh, I see, but you could've told us!" Her "father" protested. She quietly apologized. Her "parents" accepted her apology, but they sent her straight to bed. Hopefully, they didn't send her to bed hungry...

She walked up the stairs, opening 2 other doors before finally finding her room, a bed was on the other side of the door with purple walls that seemed freshly painted. There was carpeting right in front of the bed, in the corner of her room was a desk, relatively clean, and only a black diary. She opened the cover to the first page, a sticky note on the left.

_"Welcome to the game, test subject #3! Please record your experience of the game so we know what to fix for next time! Enjoy! - Mr. K"_

She groaned, slamming the cover. It was already late, and she already had a bad experience before she got here.

 _"Dream land, here I come... hopefully..."_ She thought, drifting off to sleep strangely quicker than ever before. It took her hours just to even fall asleep in the first place, so why can she only sleep decently in this damned game!

And it was dark everywhere once again.

"So, Iris, did you get in safely? Did you find the parents I coded for you? You didn't end up in some random stranger's house, right?" She heard the voice of Mr. K. Iris scowled for just a second, then went neutral again before she answered him.

"If these are my "parents" for this game. and there is a notebook with my name literally written inside, then yes, I found them." 

"Oh, right! Random houses wouldn't have anyone in them if they had anything at all. Of course, well the real stuff starts tomorrow, so we'll talk a lot longer tomorrow. I'll code a hint for you by the morning. Seeya Iris!" He laughed, probably at his own stupidity. God, there is nothing more I hate than Mr. K. I could go on a rant about Mr. K, but let's save that story for later.

Hi, I'm Iris Maive, and I'm stuck in a video game called KouKou Dabora.


End file.
